dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miami Heat Wave
"Miami Heat Wave" is the tenth episode of season two of Dance Moms. It first aired on March 13, 2012. Synopsis The dancers compete in Miami, but everything is not relaxed. Holly is upset when Nia is once again not considered for a role in the coveted team trio, and confronts Abby only to get Abby yell that she is expelled from the studio. Paige gets her plantar warts removed and is almost removed from the trio due to the pain in her feet. Competition Attended American Dance Alliance in Miami, Florida, January 22nd, 2012. Weekly Dances Plot After revealing the pyramid, Abby explains they will be going to Miami, and will perform a 1960's style beach dance; this generates excitement, currently being a cold winter January in Pittsburgh. Abby tells Chloe, Maddie, and Nia they all have solos. She also mentions a trio, and puts Chloe, Maddie, and Paige in it. Paige tells Abby she needs to get the warts in her foot removed, and Abby is worried if she'll be able to dance afterwards. Elsewhere, at Candy Apple's in Ohio, Cathy and Jill congratulate themselves on rapidly fixing many of Kendall's dance flaws. Holly wants to know why Abby didn't consider Nia for the trio, and interrupts the group dance rehearsal to ask. Abby tells Holly she had considered Nia for the trio if Paige wasn't going to be able to do it. The two argue until Abby expels Holly and Nia. Holly claims she'll never set foot in the studio again and leaves with her daughter. At the next group rehearsal, Abby realizes Nia isn't present, but the girls don't know where she is. Christi and Kelly wonder if Holly will come back and bring Nia to Miami. Later, Kelly and Paige go to the doctor to get Paige's warts removed. Abby practices with Chloe and Maddie on their solos while in Ohio, Cathy tells Jill she got Kendall an opportunity to dance at the halftime show of the Harlem Globetrotters game. At Abby's dance studio, Abby practices with the trio, and is skeptical about Paige's performance. Holly comes back to the studio after being gone for a day and a half. Abby tells Nia not to make any mistakes as she went over the corrections when Nia was gone. Abby also practices Nia's solo, unsure if Nia could nail it at the competition. In Miami, Abby asks if any of the girls had watched the old "Beach Blanket Bingo" movie, as they had been instructed. When only Nia said she had, Abby assigns fifty push-ups to the others. Then they practice the group routine before Abby allows them to play in the ocean. At the pool, the moms talk about the competition, and if Paige and Nia would be able to dance. Kendall performs at the basketball game and earns high fives from the Globetrotters team members. The group number and trio perform, coming in third and second, respectively. After standing on Chloe's back to help her stretch, Maddie performs her solo. Then during Chloe's solo, Maddie can be seen silently mouthing the word "wow" in admiration. But Nia forgets and freezes during her own solo, and runs off the floor, with Maddie and Chloe consoling her until her mom arrives; Mackenzie is also seen crying in distress during this scene. Holly manages to get Nia a spot to re-do her dance; Abby warns that dancers must be a thousand times better when given a second opportunity. Nia re-performs her solo without problems, and is greeted with hugs from Chloe, Maddie, and mom Holly. At awards, Maddie receives first, Chloe gets second, and Nia comes in third, to the surprise and pleasure of Abby. Quotes Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Brooke, Chloe **Nia, Paige, Mackenzie *Instrumental music for "Summer Love Song" is used in the ocean/beach scene, and again during the final dressing room scene. *Melissa is missing during the middle of the episode, at one point leaving Christi and Kelly as lone moms after Holly storms out. *Maddie's solo costume for "All of My Life" is the same costume from "Universe".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9OrBMhSaNI *This is the second time that the trio placed higher than the group dance, with the first time being in The Competition Begins. Gallery To view the gallery for Miami Heat Wave, click here. Video Gallery References Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Trios Category:No Duets Category:Nia Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:No Trios Category:Musical Theater Category:Jazz Category:Lyrical Category:ADA Category:Miami Category:Florida Category:1st Place Wins Category:2nd Place Wins Category:3rd Place Wins